


Kiss me, because you can (tradução)

by izicb



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Getting Back Together
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izicb/pseuds/izicb
Summary: Esta é a minha primeira one shot e é inspirada em Happier, de Ed Sheeran. No ano passado, essa música inspirou um diálogo em um capítulo de outra fic minha. O ship era Sanvers e o vídeo “Alex & Maggie (+ Sam) | Happier” do canal cornelia olivia também foi uma ótima inspiração.Eu estava fazendo um exercício de escrita e essa curta fic de Avalance apareceu. É quase inteiramente o ponto de vista de Ava, mas tive que mudar no final ou não seria uma fic feliz e eu prefiro finais felizes então...Nem tudo é cânone, mas também não diverge tanto.Ava acabou de descobrir que é um clone e terminou com Sara.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 11





	Kiss me, because you can (tradução)

**Author's Note:**

> Apesar de Português ser meu idioma materno, essa fic foi escrita originalmente em inglês, como parte de uma sequência de exercícios que estou fazendo.
> 
> Erros são esperados, mas, em todo caso, sinta-se livre para apontá-los se quiser.

Era para ser apenas mais uma corrida para refrescar sua mente como quase todos os dias. Fazia cerca de um mês e Ava estava tentando voltar para as pistas, suas pistas, sem o furacão Lance, que fez seu mundo virar de cabeça para baixo. Como tantas vezes, sua mente atraiu a loira e ela não pôde fazer nada para parar. Mas hoje não era um dia normal. Quando ela atravessou a 29th e Park, seu coração falhou e suas pernas congelaram na sarjeta. Seus olhos não podiam acreditar, então ela piscou duas vezes, só para ter certeza. E era ela. Ali mesmo, atravessando a rua, estava a primeira e única Sara Lance e aquele sorriso notável dela.

Ava queria desaparecer. Ela queria correr. Gritar. E tudo o que ela podia fazer era ficar ali, encarando o amor de sua vida entrando em algum bar com alguém que não era ela, rindo de algo que ela não sabia, porque não estava fazendo aquela risada gloriosa escapar dos belos lábios que ela se lembrava vividamente e ansiava por beijar novamente. O homem com Sara faz um gesto exagerado para abrir a porta e o coração de Ava parou mais uma vez quando viu que o sorriso dele combinava com o de Sara. Um pouco de ciúmes finalmente a atingiu, pensando que ela estava realmente feliz com ele.

A necessidade de ir até lá e apagar o sorriso de seus rostos passou por sua mente, mas sua voz interior lembrou que ela era a pessoa que terminara. Apanhada pelo medo de não ser suficiente, ela disse algumas coisas ruins para Sara, tentando muito machucá-la e esperando que isso fosse suficiente para fazer Sara ir embora e não voltar porque, honestamente, mesmo que Ava não sentisse que merecia o amor que lhe foi dado, também não sentia que era capaz de continuar a afastar Sara por muito tempo. A mente de Ava lembrou que ela foi quem quebrou seus corações e, mesmo assim, ela ainda amava Sara com toda a sua alma. "Eu não tenho alma!" ela gritou mentalmente, argumentando com sua voz interior "Eu sou a porra de um clone e ela merece uma pessoa real e um amor real, não essa merda fabricada".

Através do vidro da janela, Ava podia ver o homem erguer o copo para Sara, que imediatamente levantou o dela e brindou com ele. "Ela está seguindo em frente, é seu direito. E ela parece feliz, ainda mais feliz” foi o último pensamento na mente de Ava antes de retomar sua corrida. Mas era tarde demais, as dúvidas já cresciam em sua mente quando ela começou a se lembrar dos meses que passaram juntas.

Eventualmente, sua mente passou para um dia no escritório, quando cada pessoa fez questão de comentar sobre o quão feliz ela estava naquele dia. Ela tentou mudar para outra memória, mas seu cérebro estava pregando peças e lembrou-se de um encontro no Clube do Livro, quando uma das mulheres contou algo sobre como ela estava parecendo apaixonada com sua nova namorada e ela apenas sorriu, se esforçando demais para não concordar com todas as células do seu corpo. Ela sabia, é claro, que nunca tinha sido tão feliz em sua vida.

Ava dobrou mais uma esquina e já estava em casa, mesmo que ela não estivesse prestando atenção no caminho que seguia, perdida em seus pensamentos. Ela foi direto ao banheiro e tomou um longo banho quente, esperando que isso a fizesse se sentir melhor. Mas não. Ela sentou no canto do quarto, olhando tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. Sara esteve lá algumas vezes e, apesar de não haver nada em particular dela, Ava sentiu que tudo a lembrava de Sara. Ela bufou e se levantou, saindo do quarto.

Ela não pensou, atravessou o espaço e foi direto para a cozinha, onde pegou uma garrafa no armário, nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar o que era. Algumas horas depois, ela ainda estava sentada na cozinha, cuidando da garrafa vazia e tentando silenciar a voz interior, dizendo que sua ex estava melhor sem ela, porque estava cansada demais para continuar lutando e metade dela estava bêbada o suficiente para se agarrar às dúvidas que ela se empenhou tanto em esquecer. "Você é mais feliz. É, não é?" ela repetiu para si mesma, sem saber o que a faria se sentir melhor. A voz interior voltou a lembrá-la de que era ela quem as separava. "Você a machucou, sua idiota!" ela disse a si mesma, pela primeira vez em voz alta. "Oh, merda, mas eu preciso de você". Desta vez, lágrimas caíram por suas bochechas e ela percebeu que estava chorando. Perceber isso deu força à dor em seu peito e ela chorou até que seus soluços se transformassem em um balanço suave, depois um pequeno tremor e finalmente um ritmo de conforto.

Ava começou a rir de seu estado miserável e, infelizmente, até sua própria risada a lembrava de Sara hoje em dia e Ava viu ela e aquele cara sorrirem um para o outro mais uma vez, mas desta vez doeu um pouco menos. "Eu sabia que alguém lá fora merece você mais do que eu", ela ainda estava conversando com a garrafa vazia em seu apartamento vazio. "Mesmo que eu ainda esteja tão apaixonada por você", ela sussurrou para si mesma antes de se mover, exausta, para o sofá.

Poucos minutos depois, ela ouviu uma batida na porta, mas se fez de boba. A batida estava lá novamente, mas ela não se sentiu forte - ou sóbria - o suficiente para abri-la. Então ela ouviu uma voz suave sussurrando através da porta.

\- Ava? Eu sei que você está lá dentro, eu posso ver suas luzes acesas.

Ava arregalou os olhos imediatamente, sem saber se ela realmente ouviu a voz de Sara ou se dormiu por um segundo e sonhou com isso.

\- Ava? Por favor, deixe-me dizer o que preciso dizer.

Tirada de suas dúvidas, Ava abriu a porta para encontrar uma Sara Lance confusa e embriagada.

\- Obrigada - ela disse olhando diretamente nos olhos dela, mas Ava não olhou para ela - Posso entrar?

Ava não respondeu, ainda processando que Sara estava realmente lá, mas deu-lhe passagem para entrar em seu apartamento.

\- Eu encontrei alguém hoje e isso foi muito ... esclarecedor - Sara começou, mas Ava riu. - Você está bem?

\- Acho que você parece feliz. - ela disse com palavras arrastadas e Sara notou a garrafa na cozinha e seus olhos inchados.

\- É? Não me sinto assim. Na verdade, eu me sinto uma porcaria e levada por aquela garrafa e por esses olhos, acho que é exatamente assim que você se sente.

Ava finalmente olhou para ela e pôde ver a preocupação em seus olhos.

\- Entendo que você acredita que não pertencemos uma à outra, mas, como eu estava dizendo, e sim, eu ensaiei o que eu lhe diria porque sou péssima em falar de coração, então... Encontrei alguém hoje que me lembrou de todos os entes queridos que eu perdi no passado e ele me empurrou para pensar em você e eu, obviamente. Assim, eu e ele temos uma longa história e ele às vezes me conhece melhor do que eu, precisamente quando estou sendo uma criança assustada e, para constar, a única coisa que me faz sentir medo hoje em dia é você e o que eu sinto por você. Ele disse que nunca me viu feliz como quando você e eu estávamos juntas e eu apenas sorri meu sorriso estúpido de deflexão porque sabia que ele estava certo. Mas o pensamento ficou na minha mente. Eu nunca fui tão feliz em toda a minha vida. Eu amo você, Ava Sharpe, e não importa se eu estou errada e você está certa, que eu sou uma coruja da noite e você é um pássaro da manhã, não importa que eu beba um bar inteiro e isso me deixe levemente bêbada e você bebe uma única garrafa e fica com sono como um bebê. - Sara respirou fundo antes de continuar. - Você provavelmente se apaixonará por alguém novo, eu sei, mas se essa pessoa partir seu coração, ou se você partir o coração dela, só preciso dizer que não me importo se sou uma assassina treinada ressuscitada e você é um clone do futuro. Eu te amo e só quero que você saiba que estarei esperando aqui por você.

Ava demorou a acreditar nas palavras de Sara, presa em sua própria cabeça, mas quando a outra fez um movimento estranho para sair, ela finalmente deixou o transe e puxou a mão de Sara para fazê-la olhar para ela.

\- Eu também sou mais feliz com você.

Sem mais palavras, Sara a beijou e sentiu como seu primeiro beijo novamente.

\- Eu amo você, senhorita terninho. - ela sussurrou e voltou ao beijo, só porque agora ela podia.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigado pela leitura!  
> Pensamentos?
> 
> Me deixe saber o que achou. :)


End file.
